degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi (Season 11)
The eleventh season of Degrassi premiered on July 18th, 2011 on MuchMusic (Canada) and TeenNick (U.S.)The show will follow a 7-week telenovela format with 29, two-part episodes, marketed as Degrassi: Now or Never, depicting the remainder of the 2010-2011 school year. The remaining 16 episodes of the 45-episode season will air in Fall 2011 & Spring 2012, depicting the beginning of the 2011-2012 school year. Production for the season commenced on March 14, 2011 at Epitome Studios in Toronto. Filming will continue until November, with breaks in between to give Stephen Stohn the opportunity to produce six episodes for the first season of his new series, Highland Gardens, starring previous Degrassi star Cassie Steele. The slogans for this season are, Every Moment Counts and The Kids Are Not Alright. Main Cast (1101-1129) 'Seniors (Grade 12 - Blue)' *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari, the school president who's still coming into his own. *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair, the ambitious, Yale-bound vice president *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, A rich girl from New York City who recently realized that she's a lesbian. *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros, the openly gay captain of the Degrassi Football Team who struggles coming out to his family. *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park, a confident, openly gay athlete. *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black, the captain of the Power Squad. *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson, a bubbly, romantic, and kind-hearted cheerleader. Juniors (Grade 11 - Red) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis, a ditzy, boy crazy, cheerleader, and best friend to Katie. *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, a cocky athlete. *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, a bipolar bad boy, who still loves his ex, Clare Edwards. *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a bad girl with a talent for dancing, and a dark past. *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan, a lecherous and homophobic jock, who is dating Anya. *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin, the new school heartthrob and Clare's new boyfriend. (New) *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, a girl who lies to prevent herself from appearing boring. (New) *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin, Marisol's athletic best friend who has no clue when it comes to love.(New) Sophomores (Grade 10 - Purple) *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie, a teen father with a short temper. *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, a popularity-seeking basketball player and aspiring ladies' man. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, a religious girl who is struggling with her parents' divorce. *AJ Saudin as Connor Deslauriers, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome. *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a rebellious spirit looking to turn over a new leaf. *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a smart and funny female-to-male transgender. *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a bubbly teen mother and aspiring musician. *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp, an awkward and overachieving nerd. 'Adults' *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the principal of Degrassi Community School. *Cory Lee as Ms. Oh, the media immersion teacher. Recurring Cast *Graham Abbey as Glen Martin, Jake's father, who is dating his son's girlfriend's mother. (New) *Alexandria Benoit as Sadie Rowland, a tall freshman. *Lauren De La Pena as Elise, Charlie's old roommate. (New) *Tamara Duarte as Charlie, Fiona's love interest. (New) *Samii Folliott as Hannah Belmont, Wesley's innocent love interest. *Taysha Fuller as Jess Martello, a pretty freshman. *Stephen James as Julian, a class clown. *Brendan Jeffers as Vince, a ruthless gangmember out to get Bianca and Drew. (New) *Ruth Marshall as Helen Edwards, Clare's mother, who is dating her daughter's boyfriend's father. *Jake Neayem as Mo Mashkour, a cynical overweight junior who loves music and Alli Bhandari. (New) *Haley Shannon as Chloe, a party girl. (New) *Tyler Stentiford as Liam, a music loving 10th grader. (New) *Jesse Trajikovski as Pauly Garcia, a friend of Bianca and Owen's. (New) *Multiple babies as Tyson Guthrie, KC and Jenna's newborn son that they gave up for adoption. *Katie Bergin as Dawn, Holly J.'s birth mother. (New) Guest Stars *Elias Edraki as Anson, a villain who was Bianca's ex-boyfriend she accidentally killed. *Keke Palmer, as herself (Keyana Palmer), a famous musician. *Riley Gilchrist as Doctor Chris, Pam MacPherson's old cancer doctor and Anya's love interest. *Zoe Belkin as Athena, a Greek girl Mrs. Stavros has set Riley up with. Main Cast (1130-1145) Seniors (Grade 12) (Blue) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis, a ditzy, boy crazy, cheerleader. *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, a cocky athlete. *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a bad girl with a talent for dancing. *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, a bipolar bad boy. *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, a rich lesbian and former alcoholic from New York City, who is repeating her senior year due to not earning enough credits. *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan, a lecherous and homophobic jock. *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin, the funny heartthrob. *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, a girl who lies to prevent herself from appearing boring. *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin, Marisol's athletic best friend who has no clue when it comes to love. *Jake Neayem as Mo Mashkour, a cynical and overweight Muslim boy. (Unconfirmed) 'Juniors (Grade 11) (Red)' *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie, a teen father with a short temper. *Samii Folliott as Hannah Belmont, Wesley's smart girlfriend. (Unconfirmed) *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, a popularity-seeking basketball player and aspiring ladies' man. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, a sensible and deeply religious girl. *AJ Saudin as Connor Deslauriers, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome. *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a rebellious spirit looking to turn over a new leaf. *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a smart and funny female-to-male transgender. *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a bubbly teen mother and aspiring musician. *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp, an awkward and overachieving nerd. Sophomores (Grade 10) (Purple) *Alexandria Benoit as Sadie Rowland, a tall girl who loves basketball. (unconfirmed) *Taysha Fuller as Jess Martello, a pretty girl who turns heads. (unconfirmed) Freshman (Grade 9) (Yellow) *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan, a snotty freshman boy. *Alex Steele as Angela JeremiahTori Hilson , a spoiled pageant girl who doesn't take "no" for an answer. *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, Katie Matlin's younger sister who has a passion for music. Adults *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the principal of Degrassi Community School. *Cory Lee as Ms. Oh, the media immersion teacher. ﻿Trivia *It has been confirmed by TV addict that the eleventh season episodes of Degrassi will have one student of the male persuasion tackle the taboo that is shoplifting, another who is no stranger to trouble finding herself confronted with cocaine, while a third fan favorite is forced to deal with the baggage that comes when two squabbling parents fail to handle their divorce as maturely as one might hope. *New freshmen will be introduced in the second half of the season, while the seniors will not be followed into their freshman years of university/college. *MuchMusic announced that a 12th season of Degrassi with a 40-episode order on June 2nd. This assures that the show will remain on air until at least April 2013. *The singer for this season's theme song is Alexz Johnson, known for starring in the lead role Jude on CTV's Instant Star. *First death of a character since Season 6. *First attempted rape since Season 1. *First instance of stalking since Season 6. *First panty obsession ever in Degrassi history. *First friends with benefits relationship since Season 6. *First story about adoption since Season 5. *First drug planting since Season 6. *First cage fighting storyline ever in Degrassi History. *First Relationship with a teacher since Season 4 *First nasal drug since Season 9. *First instance of gambling since Season 6. *First instance of bulimia since Season 5. *First instance of bipolar disorder since Season 4. *First instance of going into the military since Season 7. *First instance of a couple who's parents are engaged Degrassi history. *First instance of an abusive relationship since season 10. *First instance of alcoholism since season 10 *First school shooting since Season 4 *First mention of Heather Sinclair since season 10 *First Halloween themed episode that isn't a mini. Episode List *'*NOTE': Stephen Stohn confirmed in an interview that the originally titled episode, "Poker Face," would be renamed. He also said that the viewers would see why it was changed when they see it. It was later confirmed by MuchMusic and TVGuide that the episode was renamed to "Drop It Like It's Hot." *'NOTE: '''TV Guide stated that the August 8th - 9th episode's are titled "Rock Your Body" in the U.S. *'NOTE': The Spring Fever episode was titled "Boom Boom Pow" (1) and "Boom Boom Pow" (2) in Canada. Promos & Videos *Season 11 TeenNick Teaser *Steal Your Heart TeenNick Promo *Now Or Never TeenNick Promo *MuchMusic 1 Minute Promo *MuchMusic 30 Second Promo *MuchMusic 10 Second Promo *Degrassi Season 11 Opening *No Time To Lose TeenNick promo *Halloween Special External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0288937/episodes List of ''Degrassi: The Next Generation episodes] at IMDB. * Season 11 at TV.com. *Degrassi Official Website(Canada) *Teennick Degrassi Website(USA) *Stephen Stohn at Twitter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Degrassi_%28season_11%29 Degrassi Season 11] at Wikipedia *Degrassi Nation *Degrassi Offical Page at Facebook *Degrassi Blog *Degrassi-Fans Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Seasons Category:Season 11 Category:Episodes